


Halloween-Supernatural Style

by Lilly_Riches



Series: One-Shots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Gay, Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Gay Dean Winchester, Gay Male Character, Kids, M/M, Werewolves, biological children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 23:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Riches/pseuds/Lilly_Riches
Summary: So, for the purposes of this story, Dean and Cas are together, and they've adopted two children: a five-year-old boy named John, and a two-year-old girl named Mary. Mary and John are actually related, and those were their actual names when they were adopted.Sam is with a werewolf named Felicia. They have three children: a six-year-old girl named Jessica, a four-year-old boy named Kevin, and a one-year-old boy named Adam.





	Halloween-Supernatural Style

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the purposes of this story, Dean and Cas are together, and they've adopted two children: a five-year-old boy named John, and a two-year-old girl named Mary. Mary and John are actually related, and those were their actual names when they were adopted.   
> Sam is with a werewolf named Felicia. They have three children: a six-year-old girl named Jessica, a four-year-old boy named Kevin, and a one-year-old boy named Adam.

"Daddy, I wanna be you for Halloween," Kevin said as we went shopping for Halloween costumes. Sam looked down at the young boy, who was holding his hand. Kevin's chocolate brown hair was getting in his face, and he impatiently brushed it away, looking up at his father. Sam looked over to Dean, who shot him a, _don't ask me what to do_ look.

"Kev, why don't you be something else. They're not gonna have an Uncle Sam costume." John told his younger cousin. "I'm gonna be a cowboy." John ran off to look for cowboy costumes. Adam toddled after him, giggling. He wanted to be whatever his older cousin was going to be.

Jessica and Mary were looking at princess costumes, trying to figure out which princesses to be. They asked Castiel for help, which wasn't a good idea because Cas had no idea what to do in that kind of situation.

"Hmmm, we should be Elsa and Anna from Frozen. I could be Elsa, and you could be Anna. What do you think, Uncle Cas?" Jess asked her uncle, looking over at him.

"Ummm, it's great?" He asked, not sure if that's the answer they were looking for. Jessica squealed.

"I knew it was perfect! Okay, here you go Mary." Jess handed Mary the Anna costume. "Let's go show Uncle Dean, Daddy, and Mommy." The two girls walked off, giggling to one another. Cas followed them to the boy section, where Adam and John were trying to find the best cowboy costumes. Dean was helping them out, pointing out some good ones.

"Dada, I be Anna!" Mary told Dean excitedly. Dean smiled down at her, looking at the costume. He picked Mary up, holding her in his arms.

"You're going to make a great Anna. You've already got the hair." He twirled her strawberry brown curls around as she giggled, swatting his hand away. (Remember, his kids are adopted) He set her down so she could go show Sam and Felicia.

"Dad, I want this cowboy costume." John showed Dean his costume, then showed Cas, making sure they liked it. After all, his dads were great at this sort of thing. Cas got Adam the same costume in his size, who rushed over to his parents, shrieking nonsense. Baby talk. He had only turned one a month ago.

Meanwhile, Kevin still wanted to be his father for Halloween. Sam wasn't against the idea-it meant alot to him that his son wanted to be him for Halloween-but he didn't think that it would make for a good Halloween costume. Sam wasn't the best person in the world-he lost his soul, had been possessed by Lucifer, died who knows how many times, had sex with a demon, brought on the apocalypse, let his brother get turned into a vamp. It didn't make any sense that Kevin would want to be Sam for Halloween.

"Don't you wanna be a cowboy? Or maybe an astronaut? Maybe you should be a werewolf." Sam suggested, and Kevin looked so dejected that Sam relented. Sam and Kevin would be "twinsies" on Halloween.

_Now time for Halloween_

They were quite a bunch, a big gang of misfits. But the people that stared at them knew they were family, even if they didn't look like they were. There was a one year old, with chocolate brown hair and baby blue eyes, dressed up as a cowboy. There was a two year old, with strawberry brown hair and ocean blue eyes, dressed up as Princess Anna. There was a four year old, with chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, dressed up as his father. There was a five year old, with strawberry brown hair and ocean blue eyes, dressed up like the two year old. There was a six year old, with blonde hair and baby blue eyes dressed up as Princess Elsa. Then there were the parents-two hunters, one ex-angel, and one werewolf.

They looked odd, they knew it. But they were a family, and they stood together, and that's what mattered.


End file.
